xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandatown
}} "Pandatown" is the eighteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Brandon Sawyer. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on October 9, 2004. __TOC__ Overview A rash of crimes using Shen Gong Wu that the Xiaolin Apprentices think Jack owns leads them to Hong Kong, where they face PandaBubba, who Jack got a loan from using the Shen Gong Wu as collateral. They must challenge PandaBubba to a Xiaolin Showdown to get all the stolen Shen Gong Wu back and to keep him from committing any more crimes with the Shen Gong Wu. Synopsis The team finds out that the Shen Gong Wu have been used for crimes in Hong Kong. When Wuya wants Jack Spicer to train, she finds out that Jack idiotically sold all his Shen Gong Wu, except for the Monkey Staff, to buy robot parts, so he can build the Yes-Bot. He sold them to PandaBubba, the crime boss who works in Hong Kong's underworld. PandaBubba sends his henchmen all over Hong Kong, equipped with the Shen Gong Wu, to loot. Jack decides to double-cross PandaBubba and get his Shen Gong Wu back by using the Monkey Staff to sneak into PandaBubba's mansion, but he is caught. PandaBubba accuses Jack of lying to him by saying that the Shen Gong Wu were "priceless antiques". Jack asks how PandaBubba knew that they were Shen Gong Wu, and PandaBubba replies that Jack left his Shen Gong Wu cheat sheet in the left Jetbootsu. Jack frantically makes a deal with PandaBubba. The Xiaolin Warriors discover who is behind all the crimes committed with Shen Gong Wu when an old man tells them who the henchmen really are. The monks head over to PandaBubba's mansion, when Jack shows up. He says that he wants to team up with the monks to get the Shen Gong Wu back, and then will split those 50–50, even offering the Monkey Staff as collateral. Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Clay Bailey agree, but Raimundo Pedrosa does not. The three apprentices find a passageway Jack mentions, but it suddenly grows pitch-dark. As they realize they have been tricked, PandaBubba uses the Star Hanabi to light up the room. The three use their attacks, but he eventually captures them with the Tangle Web Comb (he also betrays Jack and captures him). Raimundo had been hiding and takes Dojo Kanojo Cho to safety, who regains composure. Raimundo and Dojo race back to the temple and explain to Master Fung about what happened. Raimundo tells Master Fung that he has plan, but he has to do it alone. Just as Master Fung is about to say something, Raimundo cuts him off and says even if he's not technically an Apprentice yet, Master Fung chose him for a reason and he knows what to do. Master Fung then explains that he was going to say that he does in fact trust Raimundo, much to the boy's relief. PandaBubba's henchmen come to the Xiaolin Temple to take all Shen Gong Wu (one of them used the Longi Kite and carried the other). Raimundo is waiting for them amidst going into the vault and fights them. One of the bad guys uses the Ring of the Nine Dragons to catch him. Raimundo is caught and is taken to the others. The henchmen then present PandaBubba with an old sack filled with fake Shen Gong Wu (the Stick of Throwing, the Large Rock of Hitting, and the Shoes of Running Really Fast). After being put in the same cell as the other monks, the gang apologizes to Raimundo for treating him so poorly simply because he's not an apprentice and for, as they put it, "the whole not-trusting-you-about-Jack thing," ultimately acknowledging that it was very stupid move on their part. Raimundo accepts their apology and reveals that he allowed himself to be caught along with a Shroud of Shadows-covered backpack containing Dojo and all the other Shen Gong Wu. Dojo cuts the ropes from the Tangle Web Comb with a scissors, and the monks break free with their Shen Gong Wu. During the fighting, one of PandaBubba's henchmen uses the Star Hanabi and hits the Yes-Bot, causing the place to blow up and a free-for-all fight for the Shen Gong Wu begins. Raimundo and Jack go for the Longi Kite at the same time, but just as Raimundo is challenging Jack, they realize that PandaBubba is holding it as well--they then challenge each other to a Showdown Trio, with Raimundo wagering the Eye of Dashi, Jack wagering the Tangle Web Comb and PandaBubba wagering the Fist of Tebigong. The challenge is a race on a small boat--the first one out of the harbor wins. In the showdown, the race is about even until Jack uses the Tangle Web Comb on Raimundo's boat and PandaBubba takes out the rest of it, causing Raimundo to be caught in a whirlpool. He uses Typhoon Boom-Wind to escape, then uses the Eye of Dashi with his Wind element to cause a tornado, and Raimundo surfs across the finish line on a broken piece of his boat to win. Jack Spicer has only a few Shen Gong Wu now, and PandaBubba's arrested by the Hong Kong-police. Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo are proud of Raimundo for his accomplishment, and they (again) apologize for not doing the right thing as they should've, which was to believe that Raimundo could do it. Back at the temple, Raimundo's finally promoted to the rank of Apprentice, and the monks learn the Dragon X-Kumei Formation. Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Exit the Harbor Jack Spicer, Raimundo, and PandaBubba (with the Third Arm Sash), all touch the Longi Kite at the same time, starting a Showdown Trio. Jack wagers his Tangle Web Comb against Raimundo's Eye of Dashi against PandaBubba's Fist of Tebigong. PandaBubba names the game last boat afloat. When the showdown starts, the other monks and PandaBubba's henchmen are high above the competitors, who are all standing on a log. Three boats float down, which they each get on. The three challengers swerve in and out the different passageways, trying to find the end. Raimundo tries to hit Jack with his Eye of Dashi, but misses. Jack uses his Tangle Web Comb to tear off a piece of his boat, and PandaBubba destroys Raimundo's boat as well with his Fist of Tebigong. Raimundo begins to sink slowly into the river. Jack and PandaBubba are neck and neck as Raimundo starts sinking into a whirlpool. Raimundo uses his elemental move to escape the whirlpool, showing mastery over his element. Raimundo uses the Eye of Dashi with his element to create a big tidal wave that he rides to the finish line and swamps Jack and PandaBubba with, winning the showdown for him. Voice Cast Trivia *Raimundo finallys moves up to the rank of Apprentice in this episode. **At the end of the episode, the group showed the Dragon X-Kume Formation. *This episode marks the first appearance of PandaBubba. *At the end of the episode, Jack is seen holding only the Helmet of Jong, Serpent's Tail and Jetbootsu. He is later revealed to have also acquired the Mantis Flip Coin in "The Sands of Time", and the Ring of the Nine Dragons in "The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back". References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown